The Stubborn Waitress
by Cherry Picking Poser
Summary: AU Fem!Canada and Fem!America are exchange college students living in France. Maddie works as a waitress at a cafe and a mysterious customer has taken an interest in her..
1. Chapter 1: We Need Jobs

**My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. :3 I own nothing! **

Maddie woke up from her bed. She forgot for a second where she was. Bright sunlight poured from an open window. A slight breeze stirred the see-through curtains. Her sister snored in the next room. Maddie smiled in spite of herself. Today was a new day.

It had been a month since they'd stayed in France. Their parents sent them over here to learn about a different country's culture and let them learn at a college here. Since they were living by themselves, they needed to work to support themselves. Maddie had already found a job at a nearby café called 'Beautiful Opportunities', in French of course. Allie still hadn't found a job yet. Maddie wished her sister good luck on her search.

"Hey, Maddie, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" called Allie from the door.

"Oh! Uh, sorry! Just give me another minute, please!" said Maddie, hurriedly.

She stuffed her loose notebooks into her backpack and hurried to the door to slip on her shoes. "Geez! You're so slow, Maddie." Allie grinned. "Heh, let's get going, alright?" Maddie said. The two sisters walked side by side on the bustling streets of Paris where things were starting to wake up. Restaurant staff were putting down the chairs on their tables, vendors began putting out their wares in their booths, and many pedestrians were going out for a walk. The day was starting out fresh and clear. Allie and Maddie arrived at their college and the two went on with their school day.

Finally her classes were over and she headed on her way to the café she worked at, which wasn't too far away. Maddie greeted her manager and went to the changing room to change into her waitress uniform. It included a frilly white blouse, a black vest with a pocket to put her pen and notepad, a black skirt, a black waitress apron, and any type of tights and shoes you wished. The café she worked at was a casual bakery internet café which hosted seats inside and outside. Although it was on the far side of town and a little hard to pick out from the crowd, it was a rather popular place to relax and chill.

_Ding~ Ding~ _The tiny golden bell chimed as another customer came in through the door. "Maddie, can you serve this gentleman, please?" asked her manager. Her manager was busy telling the cooks what their current customers were ordering. "Sure," replied Maddie. She fetched a menu and walked to the table where the man sat.

_Welcome to Café Beautiful Opportunities, how may I help you today, sir?" _Maddie asked. The man looked up at her and flashed a flirtatious smile. _"Yes, yes, madam, would you give me a minute and come back later, ok?" _replied the Frenchman. Maddie nodded quickly. "_Of course, sir."_

Maddie had forgotten to not come to a customer with a menu right away. In France, the waiters or waitresses waited till their customers asked them to. French cafes and restaurants didn't want to rush their customers and to let them have a relaxing time. Maddie sighed and rubbed her head. She needed to remember these things better next time.

She saw the Frenchman scribble in the air, which meant he was asking her to come over. She remembered her manager telling her this. She hurried over. _"Yes?" _Maddie asked. _"I'm ready,"_ the Frenchman said, smiling. His smile was beginning to creep her out.. "_Are you ready to order, sir?" _Maddie asked. "_Oh, yes, yes, I would like to have.." _the Frenchman started. _"Your order will be ready shortly,"_ Maddie said. She left and could feel the Frenchman's eyes on her. She gave a quick glance back at his table and he caught her eye and gave a light wave. Maddie sighed and went into the kitchen to give the cook his order.

"Excuse me, Miss Williams! This customer's order is ready, would you please take it him?" asked the cook. "Oh ok," Maddie said absentmindedly. She took the platter carefully and went out of the kitchen doors. "_Sir, here is your order," _Maddy said. The man nodded and looked up at her expectantly.

"_Yes? Is there something else you need?" _

Maddie took the chance to study this man. He had hair that was rather long for a man and curly on the edges and was blonde. If he hadn't spoken in his masculine voice, she would've mistaken him to be a woman who was a tomboy. He had a neatly chiseled chin, which was lined with a bit of stubble. His face was indeed very handsome and he had bright, hypnotizing blue eyes that could make any lady swoon.

The Frenchman finally answered: _"Ah, no, I don't need anything, thank you." _

"_Oh? Well, if you need anything, please summon me then, ok?" _Maddie replied.

"_Alright, thanks again," _The man said.

Maddie nodded and went back to watch from the bakery counter.

The man _really_ was odd. She wondered why he stared at her for so long a minute or however long they stared at each other. Maddie began to realize her physique. She felt pretty tired and strained from classes that day. She let out a soft yawn and straightened her round glasses. She leaned against the counter and looked at the colorful tile patterns on the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maddie sees the Frenchman scribble in the air again, an annoying grin on his face. Maddie quietly sighs and gets up tiredly. She walks over to the man and tries her best to look assertive. _"What is it you need, sir?" _Maddie asked. _"The check please, kind miss," _replied the Frenchman. Maddie nodded and went to get his check. She handed it to him and waited for an answer.

_"Excuse me for a second, miss, but could you lean over so I can say something private in your ear?" _The man said softly. At first, Maddie stood for a couple of seconds, letting this statement sink in. _"Um ok," _Maddie replied, clearly confused. Maddie bent her figure, tilted her head toward the man, and…

_"You are a beautiful thing, miss. Never seen anything like you. You're a foreigner, yes? From here on, I'll visit this café just to see you, just to let you know, my aigre-doux couer." _

The man smirked, blew a puff of air in her ear, and left swiftly drawing a strand of loose hair from his fingers and leaving a rather big tip. The little bell that was located above the café door, jingled softly and Maddie heard the door swing shut softly.

The manager had come to check on Maddie and she saw her frozen where their previous customer had been seated. Her manager was concerned and went over to her employee. "Is something the matter, Maddie?" she asked, worried. Maddie froze from her phase. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I was daydreaming for a second, there's nothing wrong! Thanks for worrying about me though," Maddie said, giving her caring manager her best fake smile. Her manager sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! Well, I'm glad you're ok, now please take the tip that kind customer left for you." Maddie blinked and took her rather large tip.

Her manager saw this and smiled mischievously. "I don't remember when you got such a large tip before. Maddie jolted. "I don't know…" she replied quietly. "Maybe that man was interested in you?" her manager suggested. "I don't think so," Maddie said with clarity. Her manager giggled. "Alright then."

It had been a long day. Maddie soon came into her and Allie's apartment and dropped her schoolbag on the floor. She took off her shoes and plopped herself tiredly on the sofa they had bought. "Welcome home, sis," Allie called from the dining table. Maddie looked up at her sister. She sat at the dining table sipping something from a mug. Steam puffed through the mug. The drink smelled of chocolate.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, that'd be great , thanks."

"Silly, I'm not gonna make it for you, make it yourself."

"W-what? Oh, Allie, can't you at least make it for me this time? I do so much for you."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Allie made her sister a cup of hot chocolate. She placed it on their dining table. "Come and get it!~" she cried. If only she had a stick and a cowbell to add effect. Maddie grunted in response and went and sat herself at the table. She brought her mug to her lips and began taking slow sips since the drink was still pretty hot.

"So how was work today?" Allie asked. "Same as usual," Maddie replied. "Mm," Allie answered. "Except that unfortunately, I think one of our new customers seems to have an interest in me, my manager is saying?" Allie's face lit up. "Soooo, you're saying you've got an admirer?" "I didn't say that," Maddie said, turning away so she wouldn't be blinded by her sister's excitement. "Wow! What's he like? Is he hot?" Allie squealed. "Eh…" Maddie started. "Well…I guess he was sorta handsome…in a way…"

"Ho~ Ho~" cooed Allie, giving Maddie an annoying mischievous look.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that? It's creepy."

"But, it's so cool! Some probably hot French dude likes you, that's just _amazing!_"

"B-b-but, he has long hair!"

"So? That makes him even hotter!"

"_Alllllllliieeee…"_

"You're so lucky I wish a guy could fall for me on first sight like that!"

"Um, I never said he fell in love with me, I really don't know, ok?"

Allie looked at her sister for a quick second and sighed. Then she got up and patted her on the back. "I'm tired, I guess I'm gonna hit the sack early today, see you in the morning, m'kay?" Maddie nodded as her sister placed her empty mug in the sink. Maddie watched her sister yawn as she went into the bathroom.

She sighed.

She stared into her mug, knowing her hot chocolate was cold. She drank it anyway, it still tasted good cold. She put her mug in the sink also and got ready for bed too. She got out of the shower, feeling warm and fuzzy in her comfy pajamas. She glanced into her sister's dark room. Her sister was snoring soundly. Maddie chuckled softly and headed into her room. She pulled the covers almost to her neck and sighed. For the rest of the night, she wondered what that Frenchman thought of her and wondered if he was bluffing that he would visit Café Beautiful Opportunities from that day on.

**Uh, so what did you think of it? Please review and comment! Gonna be updated soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Flower Shop

Allie has just survived another stress-wrenching day at college. She wiped her forehead in emphasis and exhaled with relief. _"I wonder if Maddie's home?" _thought Allie. She went out of the elevator in a hurry, rushing to their apartment door. She hastily took her keys out and opened the door.

No one was home.

Figures.

Maddie was rarely home now she kept herself occupied with her job as a waitress.

Allie sighed and flung her backpack on the sofa. She was hungry and went to look for something to eat. She looked through the fridge and felt disappointed. She might have to cook something since she couldn't find any leftovers. She remembered she and Maddie had eaten them up a few days ago.

Allie wished she could have a burger. Yeah, yeah, she knew they were bad for her and would make her fat and all that, but it was Allie's most favorite food. She tried to eat one any chance she could get. France didn't have a lot of McDonald's and the nearest one Allie had noticed was pretty far away. Allie took a shower and changed into some new clothes. She was going to eat out.

Allie was going to go to that bar she noticed a few days ago. She wasn't going to drink or anything, but she heard from a college friend their food was really good. She usually tried out her friends' suggestions and recommendations, to see how they were. The bar was called 'The Wine Rose'. Allie looked at the sign for a moment and went in. There was a musty smell in the air of wine, beer, and other alcoholic drinks. Allie scrunched her nose at the strong, pungent smell. The bar was dark, and the lights were dimmed. The bar was decorated in rich deep purples and reds, an elegant touch to the bar. It also hosted cushy chocolate-brown sofas that would make you sink a little when you sat on the cushions.

Allie had never went to a bar before because her parents had cautioned her on the dangers of going to one and Maddie always telling her of all the mishaps that could happen in one. But here she was, hungry and thirsty, and she just wanted something good to eat and something cold to drink, non-alcoholic, of course, she was still underage and she wasn't interested in drinking.

She noticed a drink counter and a few seats open. A young, blonde man stood wiping the insides of dirty glasses. Mm, he looked yummy. Hot too. Allie thought she could flirt with him a little and get something nice to eat and drink, too.

"Excuse me?" she called. The man looked up at her. _"Ack! I forgot, this man might be French and he might not know English! Stupid, I forgot again!" _Allie thought with frustration when those two words left her lips automatically. "Yes? Is there something you need?" the man asked. _"Oh! He speaks English! Thank God." _

"Um, are you a waiter, sir?" Allie asked.

"No, I'm a bartender, miss, but if you'd like, I could serve you, I guess," the man replied.

"_He has a really hot English accent! Those accents are oh so smexy!" _Allie thought with glee. She tried to keep the squeal that was trying to escape her lips.

The man flopped a menu in front of Allie, which sent a wave of air flying to Allie's face which her brought her back to reality. The man waited, still cleaning glasses. Allie wanted something filling, but light at the same time. She looked through the choices. The choices on the menu were written in French but there were English translations on it too, with translations of other languages Allie didn't recognize.

"Uh, could I suggest their roast ham sandwiches?" the man said politely.

Allie looked up at him.

"I-i-if you don't like ham, uh, sorry…"

Allie guessed most people turned down the suggestions of the Englishman.

"No, I like ham, I'd like to try that, please," Allie said.

"Oh, ok, then what would like to drink?" the man asked, recovering from his fluster. "Are you old enough to drink?"

"No," Allie replied. "I don't want anything alcoholic."

The man simply nodded. He was really hot, and had very bushy eyebrows Allie noticed. His hair was a deep blonde and it was slightly spiky, His eyes were a brilliant emerald color and they shone when the dim lights hit them. He also had a smexy smile too. His bartender uniform was stylish yet formal-looking, it kind of looked like what a butler would wear. A pure white dress shirt tied with a navy blue tie, topped off with a silky black vest, a short black apron, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He wore a lot of black, but isn't that what bartenders usually wore?

"Do you have Coca-Cola?" Allie asked. The man nodded. "Then that's all I want, please, thanks."

"No problem," he replied. "Just wait here your order will come soon."

"Ok."

Allie sat on the counter's seat. She gazed around at her surroundings. The bar was actually quite peaceful, not like those hardcore ones with all the…you know…bad stuff. But maybe it will turn that way at night…and Allie definitely wasn't coming here at night. It seemed like most people were just chilling but some people here did seem to have ulterior motives on their minds. Allie began feeling a little sick and turned away, looking at the countertop and keeping a close eye on her purse and surroundings.

Soon, the waiter came back with her order. He placed a steaming plate in front of her and placed the glass of soda carefully on the counter. "Enjoy," the man said politely.

Allie nodded happily and thanked him. He turned away to help a customer.

Allie began eating the sandwiches. There were four on a plate. And they looked really delicious.

She took a bite. They were really good! Well, the French were very proud of their cuisine, after all. She ate the sandwiches away in no time. She then was almost finished with her soda when the bartender came to check on her. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yup! Everything's great," Allie replied. "Thanks." The man nodded, his face showed a bit of his happiness and relief. "I'm glad." Allie soon was done with her Coca-Cola and asked for the check.

The man returned with her check and Allie paid him. She then gave him a rather large tip. "A-a-ah! Um, you don't have to, really," the man said, flustered. "No, really, you gave me really good service, you deserve it, thank you," Allie said, with a bright smile. "Ok, you're welcome, then," the man replied. "Please come again."

"I will, see ya!" Allie said and headed out. With her mind fresh again and her stomach full, she walked around the street looking for 'Help Wanted' signs in shop windows. Allie was a few blocks away from the bar but then she saw a really beautiful shop that caught her eye. It was a flower shop called 'The Flower Haven Boutique'. _And _there was a 'Help Needed Sign' leaning inside the shop's window! _"C-c-could this be fate? Was I destined to work here? And the job doesn't look crappy or boring at all!" _thought Allie, her eyes widening every second. _"Yes! I'm gonna work here! Go me, yeah!" _

Allie walked quietly through the door. But her insides were full of celebration noises! She turned to the counter where an attractive-looking lady was handling a crate of seedlings. "May I help you?" she asked with a warm smile. _Wow, this lady's really pretty!" _was all Allie could think at that moment. "Um, I would like to work here, I saw the 'Help Needed' sign outside on the window."

"Ah, yes, we do need some extra help around here, do we? Gilbert here is not really what you'd say 'multitask man', right?" the lady said, looking directly at a completely silver-haired man balancing different pots of flowers. "I try to do my best here, alright?" the man cried, glaring at the lady. The lady turned back to Allie. "Sure, would you please come and help us next Monday if that's alright with you?" the lady asked. "Yeah, I'll be there!" Allie said happily. She didn't need a portfolio or anything!

"I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, and this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, who sometimes helps me out," the lady said. Gilbert came up in front of Allie and said, "Hey there! Nice to meet you…?" Gilbert started. "I'm Allie F. Jones," Allie said, nodding. "Oh! Then I'll call you Al, then," Gilbert said, laughing.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. They both held out their hands. "Nice to meet you, Allie, we're glad you'll be working here from here on." "Nice to meet you guys, too!" Allie said, happy she was accepted into the job. Wait until she hears about this! She would be so proud of her!

"Thanks again for hiring me, when would you like me to come?" Allie thanked Elizabeta. "Oh, please come somewhere around 4:30 PM would be good, is that alright with you?" Elizabeta said, tapping her chin. "Yup! That's perfect! See you then!" Allie said going out the door. At the corner of her eye, she could see Elizabeta smiling happily and Gilbert flashing a huge grin at her.

_Time to head home!_ It was only 4:46 PM, but Allie had a lot of homework to do and she wanted to tell Maddie the great news. She thought that Maddie would probably not be home but oh well.

Allie took the keys from her purse and unlocked their apartment door. Maddie was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "Maddie? You're home early for once," Allie said with a smirk. Maddie looked her sister's way. "Oh, I was getting a bad headache and the manager let me go home early," Maddie. "I feel bad for causing her trouble."

Allie shrugged. "Not your fault, your body's for giving you a headache." Maddie sighed and sunk her head onto a sofa pillow. It was very soft and she felt sleepy for a moment. "Why did you get a headache in the first place?" Allie asked. "Ah~ That French dude came as he said, and he drove me nuts, I tell you," Maddie mumbled into her pillow. Allie's face lit up. She dropped her purse and ran to her sister. She slapped her sister's back in triumph, and boy did it _hurt._ "YEOW!" cried Maddie and she bounced in pain on the sofa.

"What was that for?" Maddie squealed, rubbing her now sore back. "You are so dang lucky, sis!" Allie said, gasping from joy. "What? Why?" Maddie exclaimed. "Well, 'cause some cool, possibly hot French dude checkin' you out, my dearest sister," Allie replied proudly, twirling her finger. "Uh…" Maddie said. "Welp, whatever! I need to get my homework done, the teachers put a ton down on us today," Allie sighed. "Want me to help?" Maddie asked.

"Please?" Allie pleaded. "Yeah, yeah, I suggested it first, didn't I?" Maddie said sighing and giggling. "Ok, so what do you want me to help you with?" Maddie asked. "These…" Allie pointed to a whole list of calculus problems. "Uh…ok, fine," Maddie said.

And so for the rest of the evening, Maddie helped her sister with her homework with breaks in between with snacks and an early dinner.


End file.
